megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Persona (Série)
A série Persona é um spin-off da franquia Megami Tensei que começou com o lançamento de Megami Ibunroku Persona em 1996. Há atualmente seis títulos principais na série Persona. Todos os jogos acontecem no mesmo universo e compartilham certos elementos em comum. A série é inspirada pela Psicologia Junguiana, da qual tirou seu nome. Alguns dos temas e personagens (como Philemon) são baseados nela. É também o mais comercialmente e criticamente bem sucedido ramo da franquia Megami Tensei. Diferenças Entre Megami Tensei e Persona Ao contrário de Megami Tensei e Shin Megami Tensei, a série Persona não envolve o personagem recrutando demônios para lutarem por ele. Os personagens do jogador ainda utilizam armas de fogo e corpo a corpo como em Shin Megami Tensei, mas a magia vem dos Personas, ao contrário dos demônios. Assim como os demônios, os Personas podem ser fundidos para criar Personas mais poderosos. As fases lunares também são importantes, a qual é um tema comum nos jogos MegaTen. Além disso, enquanto a série Persona usa a moeda do mundo real, iene ou dólares, a moeda da série Shin Megami Tensei é identificada de forma proeminente como Macca. Persona apresenta uma perspectiva em terceira pessoa, mas as dungeons ainda são navegadas usando a visão em primeira pessoa de Megami Tensei. Desde o lançamento de Persona 2: Innocent Sin, a exploração das dungeons em primeira pessoa foi removida (com exceção do spin-off Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth). Títulos Jogos Principais * Megami Ibunroku Persona * Persona 2: Innocent Sin * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Persona 3 * Persona 4 * Persona 5 Jogos Secundários *''Persona 3: The Night Before'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax '' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Ain Soph'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Jogos Mobile *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Ikuu no Tou Hen'' *''Persona 2 Tsumi: Lost Memories'' *''Persona 2 Batsu: Infinity Mask'' *''Persona 3 Em'' *''Megami Tensei Chaining Soul: Persona 3'' *''Megami Tensei QIX: Persona 3'' *''Aegis: The First Mission'' *''Persona 3 Broken Shadow'' *''Persona 3 Illust Puzzle'' *''Persona 3 Escape'' *''Persona 3 Social'' *''Persona 4 The Card Battle'' *''Persona Mobile Online'' Remakes *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3 FES'' *''Persona 3 Portable'' *''Persona 4 Golden'' Séries Animadas *''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4 The Golden Animation'' Adaptações de Filme *''Persona 3 The Movie'' *''Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope-'' CDs de Trilha Sonora e Dramas *''Megami Ibunroku Persona OST & Arrange Album'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona Original Soundtracks (Complete Recording Edition)'' *''Persona Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Original Soundtracks'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin ~ The Errors of Their Youth'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Original Sound Tracks'' *''Persona 2 Batsu Punitive Dance'' *''Persona 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3-'' *''Persona 3 FES Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 3 Portable Original Soundtrack'' *''A Certain Day of Summer'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Daylight'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Moonlight'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.1'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.2'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.3'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.4'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.5'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: New Moon'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Full Moon'' *''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' *''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 2'' *''Persona 3 Bonus CD '' *''Persona -trinity soul- Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona -trinity soul- The Sound of Christmas'' *''Persona Radio'' *''Persona 4 Original Soundtrack'' *''Never More -Reincarnation: Persona 4-'' *''Persona 4 The GOLDEN Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 3'' *''Persona 4 The Animation Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 The Animation Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 Golden Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 Golden Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Arrange Soundtrack'' Séries de Manga *''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' *''Persona 3 (Manga)'' *''Persona 4 (Manga)'' *''Persona 4 The Magician'' *''Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth -Roundabout-'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4'' Livros *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Shadow Maze'' *''Persona 3: Shadow Cry'' *''Persona 3: Owari no Kakera'' *''Persona 3 FES: Alternative Heart'' *''Persona 3 Portable: Velvet Blue'' *''Persona -trinity soul- Novel'' *''Persona 4: Your Affection'' *''Persona 4: Kiri no Amnesia'' *''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Live Action *''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-'' *''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu-'' *''Persona 4 Visualive'' *''Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution'' *''Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' *''Persona Stalker Club''